Trumpets - Pharrell Williams ft. Charli XCX
And the trumpets they go bam... This is me, Look at my life (life), Used to be cool, Cool when the whistle go (go), This is me, Look at my life (life), Used to be cool, Used to be strong Can't lift up five grams You know how to be cool, cool when the whistle go (go) Go, go! I see your, problem... I'd advise a chat with your mummy... They took everything, I stood there in the nude, Our group was ruined Dispanded, I'd hand it. Just Pearl, this one little thing. Working for an army against me! Stay clean, That's what I mean. We will fight, Day and night. Listen to me, and the trumpets they go bam! (trumpet noises) Yeah, (they continue) And the trumpets they go bam! (they continue) and the trumpets they go bam! (they continue) And the trumpets they go bam... The trumpets have oomph if you know what I mean. Michelle never ate those ______ beans. You know what I'm saying? Have confidence. and don't let those _______ fish let you down. Oh crap! Crap attack! Use Kung Fu Fury to fight them back! Charli don't know much from X to C But follow my lead if you know what I mean. This is me, Look at my life (life), Used to be cool, Cool when the whistle go (go), This is me, Look at my life (life), Used to be cool, Used to be strong Can't lift up five grams You know how to be cool, cool when the whistle go (go) Go, go! I see your, problem... I'd advise a chat with your mummy... They took everything, I stood there in the nude, Our group was ruined Dispanded, I'd hand it. Just Pearl, this one little thing. Working for an army against me! Stay clean, That's what I mean. We will fight, Day and night. Listen to me, and the trumpets they go bam! (trumpet noises) Yeah, (they continue) And the trumpets they go bam! (they continue) and the trumpets they go bam! (they continue) Charli, Charli... Oh, snap! (the noises continue) And the trumpets they go bam... Stay clean, that's what I mean. (uh huh) We will fight, day and night. (Oh yeah!) My rhythm is so crazy, I rhyme in my sleep and rhyme and rhyme in my dreams! (Yes please) Don't forget, the trumpets they go bam! Welcome aboard! (and the trumpets they go bam) Charli Express! Oh yeah, The trumpets have oomph if you know what I mean. Michelle never ate those ______ beans. You know what I'm saying? Have confidence. and don't let those _______ fish let you down. Oh crap! Crap attack! Use Kung Fu Fury to fight them back! Charli don't know much from X to C But follow my lead if you know what I mean. (Oh sheet!) And the trumpets they go bam! (trumpets noises) Pharrell (they continue) Oh, Lock Evolution! (they continue) And the trumpets they go bam! (they continue) And the trumpets they go bam...